


Blake's surprise

by SanctiVolpes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom Weiss Schnee, Dom/sub, F/F, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctiVolpes/pseuds/SanctiVolpes
Summary: Weiss tells her girlfriend to wait while she gets blake's surprise ready.(Requested by Nacht Sieger, First time writing on AO3 so go easy on me.)





	Blake's surprise

Blake sat there on the floor all tied up and bound, Her vision was covered by the blindfold and her wrists kind of hurt a bit from the rope but she was ready. Weiss had told blake that she had a little surprise for her and blake, being as curious as can be around weiss- Happily obliged. It was a bit cold without clothes on but it was well worth the wait. Weiss came out of the closet and swayed her hips seductively toward the unknowing cat faunus. Weiss had worn nothing but long silk white stockings, her hair was let down too but blake was unfortunate enough to not see the beautiful sight before her. Weiss licked her lips and eyed blake hungrily drifting her finger across blake's soft bare skin making blake shiver slightly. "Weiss..?" Said blake before weiss chuckled and gave blake a reassuring pat on the head. "It's alright blake, Just relax~." With that and the fact that blake was simply now horny she obeyed weiss' command. Weiss stopped and dug around in a trunk near her bed pulling out a pair of fake dog ears, Blake's tail matched the color of the dog ears so weiss didn't have to worry there. She placed the dog ears on blake's head and admired the sight quickly snapping a picture on her scroll before tossing it back onto her bed. "You look delicious blake..~" weiss whispered into blake's ear before pushing blake down onto the floor gently. Weiss lies down with blake on the cold rough carpet dragging her index finger from blake's chest to her abdomen slowly inching closer to blake's lower bodypart. Weiss then moved her thumb all the way down massaging blake's clit and circling her thumb around it over and over at a slow yet pleasurable pace- this caused a moan to escape from blake's lips making weiss grin widely. "Does it feel good Blakey? Wag your doggy tail if yes." Blake was confused by what weiss said but didn't object, wagging her 'doggy' tail back and forth quickly. Weiss chuckled and increased in intensity and pace shoving her index finger inside blake's vagina feeling blake's sheer wetness and her inner folds. She thrusts her index finger in and out of blake's now soaking wet pussy causing more moans to escape from blake's mouth. Blake felt weird, On fire even, as if a new feeling was building up inside her- a climax she's never had before.. "Weiss..." Panted blake. "I-im close..." Weiss smirked and pinched blake's clit holding it in its place removing her finger from blake's pussy. "Nope, Not just yet. Ya wanna cum you gotta be a good dog and beg~" blake whimpered and whined sticking her tongue out as the pain was too much for her fragile faunus body. "Weiss.. M..master, please.. Let me.. Let me cum... I'll be a good dog i promise!" Weiss sighed and let go of blake's clit before waiting a few seconds- "HYAAAAAAAHHHNN..!" moaned blake rather loudly. Weiss had slapped blake on her sensitive clit with full-force making blake squirt all over the carpet, some even got on weiss. Weiss scooped up blake's juices with her fingers and licked them clean before patting blake on the tummy. "Good dog.~" Weiss removed the blindfold and caressed blake's hair kissing blake on the cheek. Blake's cheeks form a dark patch of red, she licks weiss' cheek and makes a playful bark before panting with her tongue out. "Heh.. Guess you'll be my dog more often huh..~?" Blake laid her head in weiss' lap closing her eyes and falling asleep quickly. Weiss stroked blake's hair and smirked to herself. "Yeah.. My very own dog..~"


End file.
